Middleschool Dance
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: L.K., Rai, and the others are back, and they're heading to sunny California! L.K. and Ami got an invitation to the last dance at their old school, and free plane tickets. But, what does L.K. and even fate herself have in store for everyone? T for language


_We invite AMI and LK RANSIER to the last Middle School Dance of the year. The addressed may bring up to three acquaintences to the Dance, all free of charge in airline tickets. Food will be served, and refreshments will be for sale. The theme is 70's TO TODAY!. We at CORONA MIDDLE SCHOOL hope the addressed will attend. Prizes will be given to random theme-addressed clothes, and all other clothing is under the school guidlines._

_-Corona Middleschool, California_

_What SHIT,_ L.K. thought, crumpling the paper up, and throwing it to the floor. She never attended dances, and she never wanted to go back to her school, ever. She couldn't believe they even tracked her down. "Great. Even having to deal with Rai as a Werewolf AND a gryphon's better than this." she groaned. It was true she dealt with both, and was still dealing with him as a Half-Were. She hated the stupid school, and the letter. She tried to get her mind of it by remembering that the night after that day was a real full moon. Not a fake Full Moon by Hannibal Bean. She had hated school, all the snobs, jocks, and the bullies(who would end up with broken noses thanks to L.K.) She looked at the rest of the package: six airline tickets-first class. _Wow. They're REALLY trying to get me. _She thought. She sighed. "Better just get this over with. I'll see how quickly Ami'll say 'Yes! Let's go' for no god-damn reason." she mumbled, mainly to Oni, her wudai weapon, which looked like a floating black flame, as big as a clenched fist. She sighed, back against the wall. It was three months since the last adventure, and it had gotten boring. Maybe she would go. She'd just sneak the Silk Spitter, Zing-Zomb-Bone, and maybe Changing Chopsticks. She'd love to use those on her old classmates. She looked at the tickets. _Maybe it would be fun..._ She stared at the tickets. Then a picture flashed in her mind. It was a marina, with gates in front of the docks, lettered A to ZZ. On the other side was boats. Nearby was a little area of cute shops, and on the other side of the docks was a small beach. That brought a spark to L.K.'s eyes. "Alright..." she sighed, letting her want for fun win, "I'll see if we can go home."

"Fun. Fun. Fun." L.K. said through gritted teeth, since someone in front of her was leaning their seat back really close to her face on the plane. "You. Clay. Move your feet before I kick your ass back to Texas."

"Sorry." Clay said, moving it back up.

L.K. sighed. She wished that she never gave in to doing this. "I hate the world."

"You say that alot." Ami was next to her, the window seat, watching a movie on the mini DVD player.

"Meh." L.K. put an arm over her face.

"This is the best break ever!" Rai was leaning back on his seat on her other side. "Thanks L.K., you rock! No more old cheesy sayings for awhile, no training..."

"But we're still going to hunt Wu. Master Fung made me promise we'd get some. Anyways, California isn't all beaches. It's as normal as any other US state."

"Whatever." Rai started listening to an iPod, which he had recieved from L.K. only a few months ago as a 'Sorry for making you cursed for the rest of your life'.

L.K. shook her head, leaning back on her seat, looking up at the small lightbulb above her. She concentrated on it, squinting at it, and then it went BOOM! She destroyed it. The glass went everywhere, but Oni quickly absorbed it. What was that? It was L.K. releasing her anger by turning it into energy, and then having it destroy something. She looked to Rai, who was looking at hwere a light was once, and Ami, who had fallen asleep. L.K. put on her headphones, turned on her MP3 Player, and started listening to 'The Stranger' by Billy Joel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: I'm finally alive! Yay Now, for the new kids who're reading this for enteratinment(or if they're bored out of their mind), I'm Glitch, the author of these thangs. I also ramble, rant, and take up alot of space. Heh ;D

Now, to the normal business. Today's agenda: Introduction and Disclaimers, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Anticipation, Rambling on Tobey Maguire and Spider-man 3(I'm sure the oldies have heard enough about this crap, but they'll be forced to read more), and Some Extra Crap About My Last Works.

Intro:

Yep, I'm back, and so is everyone else. L.K.'s bitchy, but not AS bitchy. I think Rai's making her soft like a jelly doughnut(or some weird metaphor like that)...and also more HalfWere-ness! Yayy And I am forced to actually have more bad people in this sigh, and the other monks more sighs I don't think Omi'll live through this. L.K. loves kicking his ass. That's always sweet. I'm basically saying 'OWN you Omi lovers! I'm an Omi hater, and I'm gonna show how much I hate him!'...politely...

Disclaimers:

I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, we'd have another season already, and I think werewolves would be involved in it, no?

Fisherman's Wharf, Fisherman's Village, Long Beach, Corona City, and Mountain Gate are REAL PLACES in California.

Fantastic Four:

I'm ready to see another Comic-movie! I always liked the Fantastic Four movie that came out only a few years ago. (2005?) I saw the commercials, and it looks AWESOME. And it showed Johnny getting Ben's power(being a giant rock-like creature...a curse I would NOT wish on anybody...except Johnny, mweheheh...). He deserves it.(L.K.: Sez you. Rolls eyes) I think that'll make it even better than a marriage, and some silver alien-dude on a 'surfboard'(I'd like to see what the hell that's all about)...but then, I was always was one for them transformations. (I watched Mansquito last weekend...I'm scarred for life)

Spider-man 3 and Tobey Maguire:

I've already mentioned this in WereRai, but...SLEAZE!!! Yes, the oldies know who I'm talking about: Peter Parker in that god-damned black suit under his fah-reek-in clothes. Yes, I'm talking about when he was being one on the sidewalk, AND in the place MJ was working. SLAP HIM, GODDAMNIT!! But...then, it was that goddamn Venom suit. KILL ITTTTT. (Note: It rocked, and Venom looked just as good as the original. Which is PERFECT!) I got a movie poster at Blockbuster. WHOO!

You're probably goin': Why does she care about Tobey Maguire? I thought she loved Rai. WRONG. I like him, but only L.K. can love him. I've always loved Tobey Maguire. (The fangirl-ism! Yeesh, I need a life) And, for some reason, I find him hot. Weird. O.o;;;

Well, hope you enjoy this, and the next chapters!


End file.
